A Challenge
by Kaiser Kingdra
Summary: The stark wind atop Felwinter Peak carries the sound of thunder and a challenge.


**Hello everyone this is my first story/one shot so please go easy on me. I've written for a while, but never had the courage to publish anything. Criticism is welcome but please no flames. I tried too keep the characters in character while also following lore, but I'm not perfect so some parts may fall short. If you actually decide to stay and read I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Destiny,Destiny 2, or anything pertaining to the franchise. Please leave a review if you liked it or want to give me more ideas. **

The night breeze carried a cold wind through the courtyard of Felwinter Peak. The various braziers scattered throughout the mountainside provided the only light on a cloudy night; illuminating a solitary figure in the midst of the courtyard. Lord Saladin Forge stood vigil over Felwinter, a lone wolf, atop his mountain. Since the aversion of the Siva crisis and the inauguration of a new Iron Lord, Saladin for the first time in a long while found himself with free time. Between patrols, tactical assaults on the fallen, and the iron banner he had been wearing thin. But now he had time, time to rest, train, and most importantly teach the new wolf his duties.

The sound of a ship passing through the sky over the clouds pulled Saladin from his thoughts. "Strange" said Saladin. The newest of the Iron Lords was still inside of the keep; studying the crusades of Lord Radegast during the Dark Age. No other guardian was permitted entrance into Felwinter until the next iron banner unless it was urgent Vanguard business. Before long the tell tell glow of a transmat shined on the other side of the long wooden bridge that connected Felwinter peak to the adjacent mountains. With the transmat completed Saladin caught glimpse of the last person he ever expected to see on his mountain. There across the bridge standing at his own considerable height arms crossed was Shaxx, a warlord of the Dark Ages, master of the crucible, and at one time very close friend.

Once Shaxx had crossed the bridge Saladin raised his voice and spoke: "What brings you to the Iron Temple Shaxx, no guardian is permitted here without a summons?" Shaxx looking up the steps leading to the courtyard answered: "I've come to test my iron to yours." Saladin, unseen to Shaxx raised an eyebrow under his helmet. "What brought this about, why have you come to challenge me? Is your pride so wounded you seek physical retribution? I thought the incident following the Twilight Gap was behind us." "This isn't about the Twilight Gap Saladin, nor is it about any past insults. Not long ago our mutual student slew Oryx, and in doing so acquired a certain item we reforged into a weapon. Have you never wondered, why your young wolf was so skilled with a sword when you gifted him with one?" Answered Shaxx. "No" replied Saladin. "I am well aware he had previous blade training with Bolt-Caster. But what does any of that have to do with your visit or challenge?" "Not long ago, following a crucible match, the young wolf approached me. He asked if we were to fight who would win, and for the first time, I could not answer his question. So here I am seeking the answer myself. This is also the best opportunity I have to test out my newest weapon Raze-Lighter." With that said Shaxx held out his hand, a blade wreathed in flame appearing in his outstretched palm; while arc light pulsed across his body. Saladin reacted in kind, the Iron broad axe appearing in his grasp setting itself ablaze. "Very well Shaxx I accept your challenge what are your terms?" Without wasting a moment Shaxx lept from his position onto the courtyard and said "These are my terms. We each have one life the first to fall looses. No other weapons allowed aside from what we hold and our light." Nodding his head Saladin replied, "very well I accept your terms, come and face me welp." With a sound like thunder, Shaxx lept at Saladin with a roar swinging his sword down with all his might. Shaxx was powerful his size alone generally gave him a physical advantage, but Saladin was older wiser and for all the battle Shaxx had seen Saladin was the more seasoned veteran. Raising his axe Saladin caught Shaxx's blade directly in the middle of the haft of the axe, following the momentum Saladin dropped his left arm down causing the sword to miss it's mark and allowing him to catch Shaxx with a following pommel strike to the head with his axe. The resounding crack echoed through the courtyard as Shaxx took a step back regaining his senses from the crushing blow. Saladin attempting to capitalize on his hit surged forward bringing his flaming axe down trying his best to cleave into Shaxx. Relying on every instinct he had Shaxx for a brief moment allowed the arcing power of Fist of Havoc to overtake him reaching out his hand he caught the descending haft of the axe stopping it cold in its tracks. The only indication of Saladin's surprise was the tilt of his helmet before his world was filled with thunder as Shaxx dropped his blade and thrust his fist into the chest of Saladin with everything he had. The resounding peel of thunder shook the courtyard of Felwinter as Saladin flew twenty yards in the opposite direction of Shaxx's fist.

Somewhere deep inside Felwinter a guardian stood reading over various tomes detailing the life of Lord Radegast. Floating beside him was a ghost outfitted in the colors of the Iron Lords. "So" said the little light " Have you discovered what you have been looking for?" "Not yet" replied the guardian. "I was hoping hidden away in these journals; would be some instructions on Lord Radegast sword training." "If you are so desperate for training why don't you ask someone who actually knew him, like Saladin?" Asked the ghost in a sassy voice. "Patience little light, we can't rely on Lord Saladin for everything, plus some things are best discovered by yourself." "…you know I hate it when you call me that." Said the ghost. "Of course I do that's why I say it." Laughed the guardian. "YOU KNOW WHAT.." Before the ghost could finish that statement a thunderous crash shook the temple silencing both guardian and ghost. Wasting no time the guardian looked to his ghost "Lux I need my armor and sword now!" As he ascended from the inner sanctum, sprinting toward the giant doors that marked the entrance of the temple; his ghost outfitted him in his Iron Lord armor which harkened back to the original Days of Iron. The Young Wolfs Howl appeared in his hand as he gathered enough light to summon the Hammer of Sol if need be. Before long he felt the comforting weight of Gjallarhorn settle on his back. Cracking the giant door open ever so slightly he turned to Lux." Alright, Lux do some quick recon and see what we are dealing with here." Said the guardian behind the wolf shaped helmet. Swooping down in a nod like gesture Lux slowly floated outside low to the ground then stopped not five feet from the door. "Lux, what are you doing" asked the guardian. The little ghost gave no response. "Lux?" "Guardian, you may want to see this." Finally replied Lux. Staying low and snaking out from behind the door the guardian ran to one of the many pillars the stood in front of the great metal doors. Peeking around from his hiding spot he finally saw what had caused such a thunderous racket and his eyes went wide. "Is that" began the guardian. "Yes" finished Lux. "That would be Lord Shaxx and Saladin fighting." "I guess Lord Shaxx took my question to heart the other day." Replied the guardian. "Should we stop them?" Asked Lux. "Are you kidding they'd probably kill me if I tried." Replied the guardian. "I have a better idea Lux. Do me a favor and record this fight." "Why?" asked the little light. "It'll be good for training but more importantly a fight like this may never happen again." Replied the guardian. "…you're going to sell it to other guardians aren't you?" Asked Lux. "What noooo…never." Replied the guardian. Then Lux began to record.

Saladin was currently attempting to catch his breath. A huge dent was in the center of his chest plate wear Shaxx fist had been planted. It didn't take long for Saladin to recover, he was currently on one knee axe in hand supporting him as he began to rise to his feet. Shaxx had truly surprised him with that last attack, it wasn't common for a guardian to use their most powerful attacks in short bursts like that. Most guardians practiced everyday to attempt to prolong their "super" as the newer guardians called it. The move Shaxx just pulled was defiantly one out of theDark Ages. Gripping his axe firmly in his hand and taking in the distance between his foe and himself, Saladin poured all the light necessary into his axe and with a massive roar slammed the head of the axe into the earth before him. A raw white light began to shine from where the axe had cleaved into the ground, then red hot flames burst from the crevices the axe had created sending forth stream after stream of flame straight at Shaxx. Shaxx moving with grace someone of his size should not be capable of, dodged stream after stream of flame. Seeing his opportunity Saladin closed the distance as Shaxx continued to dodge. As Shaxx lept away from the last flame; finally turning to look at his opponent he came face to face with a thunder covered knee. The seismic strike snapped Shaxx's head back causing the front of his helmet to fracture a bit as he was slammed into the ground behind him. As Shaxx lay on his back head pounding and neck stiff he looked up to see Saladin who previously had been floating above him descending rapidly towards him still covered in arc light and axe flaming. Thinking as quickly as his foggy mind allowed Shaxx thrust Raze-Lighter forward blocking Saladin's axe swing. Unfortunately this left the rest of his body open for Saladin to capitalize on. Just as Shaxx felt some victory over blocking the incoming axe his gut erupted into a pain so intense he was sure an organ had ruptured somewhere. The ground surrounding him cracked and indented as Saladin arc covered boot slammed into his midsection driving him into the earth below him. Blood spewed from Shaxx's mouth covering the inside of his helmet and seeping through the fractures the Iron Lord made with his knee. So their Shaxx lay bruised and bloody armor chipped and broken under the foot of Saladin. Then he felt it, something he had not felt in a very long time. Rage. It consumed his entire being, he had fought in countless battles, all with various odds and he refused to lose in such a pathetic manner. As Saladin prepared the finishing blow, Shaxx's hand lashed out gripping his legs so hard a crack rang out. Saladin roared in pain and surprise, as Shaxx shifted his weight and pulled Saladin to the ground. Acting as quickly as he could Shaxx grabbed Saladin's axe and threw it across the courtyard. It was well known through the guardian community that Saladin was a master of melee combat. He still is perhaps the greatest melee combatant alive in the guardian ranks. He slew a dragon with an axe for Travelers sake. But, when it came to hand to hand combat there were few if any that could out due Shaxx. Each time Saladin dodged a punch from Shaxx the earth beneath him crumbled to dust under Shaxx fists. Finally seeing an opportunity Saladin attempted a counter punch only for Shaxx to catch his wrist mid jab. With a hearty laugh, Shaxx pulled Saladin forward then met him halfway with an extended fist sending a spiderweb of cracks across Saladin's golden helmet and snapping his head back into the rock underneath him. Saladin seeing no other alternative in this situation let all of his sizeable light surge forward and summoned the Fist of Havoc. Shaxx still laughing did the lashes out grabbing Shaxx and throwing him to the side finally gained enough space to kick him off. Leaping to his feet Saladin looked to see Shaxx standing as well; both surging with all the light they had within them. As if reading each other's mind both lunged forward trading blow after blow. Their light flaring to the maximum within them outputting all the damage they could while at the same time keeping them from disintegrating under each other's blows. Finally after what felt like an eternity. Saladin landed a hook into Shaxx's gut reigniting the previous pain he had been in, causing him to flinch. At that exact moment, Saladin put everything he had into one final punch and sent it straight for Shaxx's head. Just as his fist was about to connect Shaxx's hand lashed out quicker than it should be able to and grabbed his arm. Pulling Saladin forward Shaxx grasped Saladin by the neck with his other hand and lifted him into the air. Shaxx held Saladin their chocking the life out of him with a single hand, Saladin desperately attempted to free himself but it was to no avail; nothing he tried could loosen the grip. Finally, almost breathlessly Shaxx said "checkmate." At that very moment, there was a flash as Saladin's axe appeared in his free hand. Just as Shaxx crushed his throat Saladin buried his axe into Shaxx's chest. Shaxx fell to the floor burning away to ash, as Saladin fell to the ground silently suffocating. Mere seconds later Shaxx's ghost revived him. Looking down on the dying Saladin , Shaxx mercifully summoned Raze-Lighter and shoved it through his chest. It wasn't long before Saladin was revived.

As soon as he was revived Saladin took a deep breath and looked to Shaxx "You're still as ferocious as I remember." Shaxx crossed his arms over his chest and replied. "And your axe is still just as sharp as it once was." I haven't had a fight like that since Ikora came to the crucible." "Indeed." Replied Saladin. "It was nice to have an actual challenge once again." "Perhaps" said Shaxx "We can do this again sometime, but for now I must return to the tower." "Yes, go and return to your crucible, but know Felwinter is now open to you anytime you seek a challenge." After that statement, Shaxx left Felwinter Peak. The spark of friendship lost so long ago rekindled to embers.

**Oh and before I forget, if anyone wants to write a follow up to this or make some fanart, please feel welcome to do so! Just send me a message so I can go like it. **


End file.
